warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetle
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rogue=Beetle |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Path of Stars'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Beetle is a black-and-brown tom. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :After Clear Sky loses sight of his prey, Slash pads out from behind an elm tree. Not long after, Beetle pads into the scene, a skinny rabbit dangling in the safety of his jaws. Slash declares with a sneer that Beetle found the pitiful catch. When Sparrow Fur attempts to defend Clear Sky from an attack by Slash, the rogue leader calls the command to kill her. Beetle and Splinter split apart, their eyes widening with excitement. Following the brief skirmish, the squirrel caught by Sparrow Fur is seen laying at Beetle's paws, and not long after, Clear Sky gives up the prey. Clear Sky admits defeat, and Beetle scoops up the scrawny rabbit. The three cats begin to stalk away, Beetle falling in behind. Clear Sky insults Slash, and in response, the tom snatches the rabbit from Beetle, telling Clear Sky to gift it to Star Flower. :While Thunder and Lightning Tail spying on Slash's camp, Splinter is seen telling Beetle to hurry up, as the heavy rabbit is still warm. Thunder notes that the majority of the rogues were thin, with the exceptions of Slash, Splinter, and Beetle. Slash moves to a secluded part of the camp with Beetle and Splinter close behind, carrying their own prey. Beetle settles down beside Slash and when the leader tells them to keep the rest of the cats hungry, Beetle sniffs and comments they are spineless. Beetle soon falls asleep with side bulging from all the food. During a fight against the Early Settlers, Slash turns to Beetle and tells him to go for Gray Wing's legs. The tom dives, but instead receives a kick in the cheek. The rogue moves away and rears, yelping from pain and eyes alight in fury. Gorse Fur arrives and slashes at Beetle. :Back at Slash's camp, Raven notes that Slash gives the best prey to Splinter and Beetle, leaving the rest to starve. Moss steps forward to train, gazing at Beetle and Splinter. The toms are crouching at the edge of the camp as Moss asks who he is training with. Slash motions to Beetle and the rogue gets to his paws to approach Moss, disdain in his eyes. Moss asks what move to train and Slash tells him anything he likes, Beetle will be able to counter it. Before they can even start, a pack of dogs chase Red into Slash's Camp. Beetle immediately jumps on front of Beetle with Splinter. The three cats, alongside a tabby drive on of the dogs to the entrance of their camp. They each in turn swipe at the dog in a relentless barrage. They eventually drive it away as it yelps. They realize Thunder and Lightning Tail are intruding so Beetle pins down Lightning Tail with Splinter's help. Lightning Tail angrily glares at the tom after Beech's death, insisting she could have been saved. Beetle shakes his fur, commenting the she-cat couldn't hunt or fight so was worthless. :It turns out Red has fled during the fight and Beetle calls him a mouse-heart. Slash corrects that he was a mouse-brain, suggesting he lead the dogs to their camp on purpose. Beetle seems interested, saying he has complained a lot and could have aimed for the dogs to kill Slash. He blinks at Slash, finishing that it could have been a plan to destroy their group. As they turn their attention back to Thunder, Beetle accuses the tom of trying to stir up trouble, claws flexing. Most of Slash's campmates start to rebel, and Moss glances Beetle and Splinter, who are moving closer to Slash. Slash decides to abandon his camp and flicks his tail to Beetle and Splinter, asking if they are coming. Beetle once gain shakes himself and declares to let the rest die alone, calling them vermin. Beetle follows Slash out, filing after the tom. :During a Gathering, Beetle, along with the rest of Slash's Group, emerge from the shadows to face the Early Settlers. They reveal they have taken Black Ear, Gray Wing's kit. On the way to rescuing the tom-kit, Beetle faces the rescue patrol hackles high, with the rest of his group. They fail in their plan when Black Ear is dropped, and flee the territory. Trivia Mistakes *Despite appearing in ''Path of Stars, Beetle is not listed in the allegiances. Quotes Notes and references de:Käferru:Жукpl:Chrząszczfi:Beetle Category:Males Category:Rogues Category:Slash's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Minor characters